


Insidious

by acoolgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, basically riddle being a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoolgirl/pseuds/acoolgirl
Summary: It's 1943.  The chambers are no longer a secret, death lingers, and Tom just keeps on winning.





	Insidious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atypical16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atypical16/gifts).



Tom Riddle was on a high.

His little plan with that huge oaf, Hagrid, had worked. Everything was falling into place seamlessly; the entirety of the Slytherin house finally recognized that their place was at his feet, he was heir to the greatest wizard to have ever lived, and he was now immortal, all thanks to that sniveling muggle girl he had slain.

He smirks as he strolls the halls both students and staffs hadn’t dared to walk when the Chambers were still open. Such power he held!

He normally doesn’t indulge in such sentimentalities, but he wishes to walk through the Chambers one last time before the end of the spring term. With that annoyingly close eye Dumbledore has been keeping on, he’s finally able to sneak into the girl’s bathroom after weeks of waiting.

For a moment, he just takes in the place. While he would have preferred a more dignified place to obtain immortality, he feels nothing but self-righteousness as he remembers the look on the filthy mudblood’s face, just seconds before she had died. It brings a smile to his face.

He walks over to the sinks and speaks the tongue passed down to him by his great ancestors, the hisses stealing open the hidden passageway.

The Chambers are just as he left it: opulent, dark, and raw with power. It’s his favorite place on earth.

 _“When I become God,”_ he thinks to himself with confidence. _“This will become the Chambers of Lord Voldemort.”_

“This is it, isn’t it?” a tremulous, feminine voice asks from behind him. “This is the Chamber of Secrets.”

Wand gripped tightly in his hand, and _Avada_ kedavara ready on his tongue, Tom turns around and finds himself face to face with Junia Selwyn.

Her demise, he muses, all falls down to her being a blood traitor. Had she been the proper pureblood witch she was supposed to be, neatly sorted into Slytherin, she would have never come down here. Only a Gryffindor, and their brash impulsiveness, or a Ravenclaw, and their desire to know every truth would end up here.

She still wears the black-tie the Ravenclaw house donned as a symbol of the mourning of their fellow housemate’s murder. Junia, Tom realizes amusedly, was in the same year of that mudblood girl, and was also a prefect, making her doubly responsible.

“So now you know,” Tom tells her with a smirk, enjoying the ghastly pallor on her pale skin, and the way her green eyes can’t hide their terror. “Now you know who killed your little friend.”

“You,” Junia splutters, cheeks flushing in rage at his blasé admission. “You’re a monster!”

“No,” Tom corrects darkly, taking a step towards her. She immediately takes a step back. “I am the heir of Slytherin. And you, foolish girl, have crawled right into the snake’s pit.”

Junia pulls out her wand and takes on a perfect defensive stance. As a prefect, Junia was obviously the top of her class, but even Tom could admit to the witch’s brilliance; there were several occasions where her marks very closely rivaled his-but in an actual duel, Tom knew without a doubt that he could have her writhing at his feet in untellable pain within seconds.

“Why?” Junia cries. “What did M-Myrtle ever do to you? Have you no heart, no soul?”

His mind briefly flickers to the diary.

“You are as naive as a child if you think the heart matters,” Tom scoffs as he formulates a plan on how to dispose of Selwyn. Killing her would be most convenient, but there’s no way he’ll be able to cover up her death as well. There were always memory charms, but as powerful as they could be, if the recipient had any training in Occulency, and Selwyn definitely struck him as the type of witch that had, so he needed a meticulous battle plan that left him as the unscathed victor, with all the secrets of the Chambers intact.

A tear leaks out of one of her eyes as the wand in her outstretched hand stops shaking. “There is no salvation for what you have done,” Junia tells him in a quiet, but decided voice. “And when I kill you, the whole world will know of the evils you have done!”

 _“Stupefy!”_ Junia screams, giving Tom mere seconds to flick his wrist and put up a shield.

“The whole world will know my deeds,” Tom growls. “But not by your mouth. _Deprimo!”_

He had aimed the curse at her chest, the pressure from the spell rendering her unable to breathe, but she moves just quick enough that it hits her right shoulder.

Junia gasps in pain and nearly drops her wand. Tom shouts _stupefy_ , the same instance she does _expelliarmus_ , and both spells collide forcibly mid-air.

Tom raises his wand once more, but he watches as Junia disappears seamlessly into the foreground. She had used a disillusionment charm.

He had to give it to her, she was putting up more of a fight than he had anticipated. Granted, he was going easy on her to avoid extensive damage, but she held her ground with respectable enough ability.

This makes him consider an entirely new approach in how to deal with Selwyn. Perhaps torture was not the way to go with her. At least, not the magical kind. How did that muggle saying go? It’s easier to catch flies with honey than vinegar.

The disillusionment charm could have prolonged the duel considerably if the Chambers had not been forged with the same blood that beats in his calm heart. All it takes is one deep breath, the closing of his eyes, and calling upon that ancient power that rests deep within him, and he knows precisely where she is.

_“Hominem revelio!”_

He very much enjoys the look on Selwyn’s face as she realizes she’s lost.

 _“Carpe retractum!”_ Tom hisses, and golden, supernatural rope flies from the end of his wand and around still-shocked Selwyn, immobilizing her totally and bringing her to him.

She sits at his feet, bound tightly and shivering, green eyes glassy with terror. But she doesn’t say a word.

He crouches down so that they’re face to face. She flinches violently when he brings up a hand to her face, but all he does is tuck a lock of jet black hair back.

“You asked me why,” Tom whispers, his breath fanning her face. Selwyn’s bites her lip to silence the sobs that keep on trying to escape. “But you never let me answer. Let me do that now.”

He brings his palm to lie flat on the ground, and suddenly the walkway that they stand on moves forward until it leads them a lush bedroom, right there in the heart of the Chamber of Secrets.

Selwyn looks around in both horror and confusion. While lavish, it looks like any other bedchamber. He can see the desperate denial when her eyes land on the large, green silk covered bed.

“The pureblood world has no room for filthy mudbloods,” Tom tells her. Selwyn flinches at his tone. “Nor for blood traitors. You have seen the power I possess, so I think you shall believe me when I tell you that I have obtained immortality as well.”

Selwyn’s eyes widen and her tremoring worsens, but she remains silent.

“I will forge a new world. Out of fire,” Tom says quietly, eyes gazing into the distant, yet promised future. “The noble sons and daughters of the great pureblooded wizard and witches will be able to claim their birthright, and we shall never be perturbed by filthy muggles again.’

“You have a choice,” Tom looks back at her. “Accept me now as your Lord, or perish the most violent of deaths.”

To his rage, a small smile begins to crawl across her pretty face.

“You won’t kill me,” Selwyn says in a voice still thick with tears. “Last time, you had poor Hagrid as an alibi, what will you use to cover up my death? May I remind you, my Father is an important man, who wouldn’t let such thing go by easily.”

Tom reaches out with his hand to clench her throat. He smirks viciously as her smile falls away and her skin turns purple.

“You cannot be more cunning than I am,” Tom tells her darkly, as she twitches desperately in his grasp. “I could torture you till you could no longer remember your name, I could curse you so terribly that every time you breathe, it would feel as if someone was throwing boiling hot oil on you. Trust me when I saw this Selwyn: I can make this night painful beyond your stupid imagination, but I think we’ll both find the other option more preferable.”

With her last few breaths, Selwyn manages a nod, and Tom releases her, watching detachedly as she gasps pitifully for air.

“What-,” Selwyn wheezes. “Is the other option?”

“I will teach you your true place as a pureblood witch,” Tom tells her with a smirk. “If you carry out your duties, you will find a most agreeable life in my new world.”

Without waiting to hear her reply, Tom flicks his wand so that Selwyn is now lying in the middle of the bed. The terror returns to her eyes.

“Please,” Selwyn whispers, her tears now flowing freely. “Please Tom, anything but this!”

 _“Crucio,”_ Tom casts nonchalantly. Selwyn screams loudly for just a second before the curse subsides. “You are to refer to me as your Lord. Anything else will result in a punishment. Any insubordination will follow similarly.

Selwyn says nothing, just shuts her eyes tightly as she continues to cry silently,

Tom casts another spell so that it is only her hands that are bounded, tied firmly to the black headboard behind her.

“Diffindo,” Tom casts, and all of Selwyn’s clothes are torn from down the middle, revealing a sliver of her brown skin, from neck to cunt.

Tom was a virgin. Previously, he abstained for two reasons: disinterest, and to diminish all his mundane desires. But tonight, he would be gaining the allegiance of a valuable pureblooded witch, and besides, what with his great success recently, he thinks he more than deserves the frivolity. After all, if he can have the world, why can’t he have some sniveling woman?

“Please,” Selwyn repeats, but Tom ignores her, and instead climbs up onto the bed until he sat between her legs.

“Spread your legs,” Tom commands. For a moment, it looks as if Selwyn will disobey him, but then she looks over at his wand and obeys.

He sees now why Rosier chased so many skirts. There was…something inexplicably drawing him to the bright pink lips Selwyn concealed between her legs.

Scooting forward, he puts on hand on the thigh of her leg, and the other is poised right outside of the entrance.

“Tell me, Junia,” Tom croons. “Have you been with another wizard?”

Selwyn’s lower lip trembles, but she shakes her head.

“Good,” Tom coos, plunging two of her fingers into her. Selwyn cries out in pain as he breaks past her innocence. “Otherwise, I would have had to punish you.”

She’s trembling in pain, and stray tears leak over and onto her contorted pain. Tom leans down to kiss away a tear. He feels her stiffen in surprise. He knew she was expecting him to take her savagely, and he planned to, but only when she begged for it. Anything else would be counter-productive.

“You’re so beautiful,” Tom whispers, as he continues to kiss her face, “The prettiest girl in Hogwarts,” This is a lie. “For years, I have hungered for your flesh and your mind.” Another lie.

“Y-you have?” Junia gasps, sounding doubtful, but her hesitation is clear.

“Of course,” Tom murmurs against her jaw before looking up to peer into her eyes. “I would not have offered salvation to any pureblood witch, you know.”

This was partly true. He would not have bothered if she were a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. But Ravenclaw women…well, they would be quite an asset in birthing and raising his legions.

Tom leans down, maintaining eye contact as he did and making sure he looked totally star struck, and presses his lips to hers gently.

When she begins to kiss him back, he begins to move his fingers. Selwyn gasps into his mouth.  
As he pumps his fingers in and out of her, he pulls away so that he can peer at her breasts. Pert and large, always hidden behind the conservative uniform. As they bounce with each pump, Tom wonders how it would feel to take a nipple into his mouth and suckle on it like an infant.

He pushes the thought away. He had never drunk mother’s milk, and he had no desire to seek it out now, instead reaching up with his free hand to squeeze the soft flesh tightly.

By now, Selwyn’s tears have dried, and her breath has begun to come out in gasps.

“W-why,” Selwyn says, taking him by mild surprise. Considering how his fingers are working her, he’s not sure how she can really think or speak. “Why do you wish to rule the world…my Lord?”

Tom kisses her again, but this time, because he wants to.

“Because I was born to do so,” he answers with a laugh. Selwyn comes around his fingers, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

“Merlin…” Selwyn whispers as Tom pulls his fingers out of her.

“How do you feel?” Tom asks with faux-concern, leaning down to kiss her hipbone.

“Fine,” Selwyn admits in a small voice, not looking at him.

Tom continues kissing her wide hips, before he moves to her navel, and kisses right below her bellybutton.

“Do you feel here?” Tom whispers against her skin. “This is where you will carry a great wizard’s child, carrying on your noble bloodline. Here, lies your destiny.”

“I wasn’t born to be a baby incubator, my Lord,” Selwyn snaps, tugging at the rope that bounded her wrists.

“No,” Tom agrees, this time letting his fingers run along her slit until they find her apex. She jumps at contact. “You must raise them as well. Don’t you see Junia?” Tom asks her as he rubs her clit. She writhes at the feeling, tossing her head left and right. “Without women, the wizarding world would fall apart, unable to continue itself. This is a power you must both seize and appreciate.”

He suddenly stops his rubbings, which makes Selwyn look up at him sharply. “What must you do, Junia?”

She bites her lip and tries to buck her hips so that cunt is in contact with his fingers again. When she fails, she sighs, and answer, “I must carry on the pureblood legacy,”

“Good girl,” Tom praises, giving her a dizzying kiss as he rubs her clit furiously. Her tongue tightens around his when she climaxes.

Selwyn is flushed and breathless with desire as she lies below him. His time had come.

He slowly removes his cloak, then vest, then shirt, leaving him in his cotton undershirt and pants. He catches Selwyn looking at him longingly.

When he stands completely naked, Selwyn looks away in shyness. Tom repositions himself between her legs and wastes no time in sugary talk and pushes right into her.

_Oh._

He had not expected for this…to feel so good. Parseltongue falls out of his mouth as he gets used to her velvety sensation

Selwyn mewls underneath him, and he hisses at the site, clutching the sheets with his fingers as he sought control over his senses again.

“My Lord,” Selwyn moans, bucking her hips. “Please-I need more.”

Tom takes a deep breath and moves his hips. He finds he’s in better control of himself and is soon able to establish a steady rhythm, hissing expletives in Parseltongue the entire time.

He undoes her bindings with his wand, and immediately, Selwyn’s arms go around his neck, clutching him to herself tightly. All her skin against his feels tantalizing.

Positioning his arms around her head, he holds his body above hers like a cradle. Her face is smooth with pleasure, cheeks bright red, and mouth parted. Tom wonders for just a moment, what it feels like to actually love someone. He leans down and bites her breast before suckling on her nipple.

Banishing such senseless thoughts from his minds, he lifts his hips to pound even deeper into Selwyn, and begins to use legilimency on her, moving on to her other breast. There was no way she could use occulency now. He uses the mind link to insert images into her mind. Her bowing to his feet as he sat on a thrown of muggle skeletons. Her belly round with a pureblood child. Her raising this child to be a great wizard. Her child fighting in his armies.

“Who do you belong to?” Tom demands as he pounds into her.

“Y-you, my Lord!” Selwyn cries desperately, her nails sinking into his shoulder blades.

“What were you born to do?” Tom also demands, beginning to lose himself in a world of only carnal pleasure.

“To-to carry, _oh God_ , to carry on the pureblood legacy!” Selwyn screams before her walls tighten in completion once more.

"My Lord!" Selwyn screams in complete ecstasy.

The warmth, the pulsating, her moans, her allegiance, his divinity-it’s all too much: he climaxes with a staggered hiss.

His face is buried in her breasts as he tries to catch his breath, his cock now soft inside her.

He sends one final image into her mind:

Selwyn, aching to be like this with him for the rest of her life, loyal to her wizard husband for Tom only.

“I am yours, my Lord,” Selwyn whispers against his wavy hair.

“I know,” Tom replies back smugly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend, Atypical16. Sorry for taking so long! I had been trying to find a good plot angle for a long time, and it finally hit me. Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> As to everyone else: I also hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
